1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-processing device, an image-forming device, and a storing medium.
2. Related Art
There are cases in which color perception is irregular, owing to differences in a human being's genetic type or to an eye disorder. In ophthalmology, depending on a presence or absence of abnormalities in red, blue, and green cone cells, the terms trichromatic vision (normal 3-color vision), dichromatic vision (2-color vision), and abnormal trichromatic vision (abnormal 3-color vision) are used.